Life dreamscape Death
by Shiro Hiroki
Summary: In the great in-between a Shinigami has a fit about his two charges refusing to find their happy ending, then he witnesses things that change the course of their next lives, and they finally receive their happy ending, at long last. Narusasu, fluff, slight lime, omnipresent Shinigami, fated theme, loop life without N/S knowing, implied death, but its fluffy.


To be thinking of you.

Junior Shinigami

"Mou!" a pitch black figure slammed his fist repeatedly on the edges of the clear water fountain "This is too frustrating" he peered back into the water, a blurry image of Naruto and Sasuke came in and he closed his eyes.

Appearing in the unusual clearing he circled them, Naruto was sitting on the swing in the in-between zone, Sasuke stood by his side silently as he lamented at not being Hokage. "This is annoying, why can't I get to the full life?" he tried to poke Sasuke on his cheek "again and again I keep running through all these scenarios!" he shouted and turned around facing their wonderland version of their lives, Konoha, Sound, images from their past mingling about the land.

"I helped give these two families, wives, children, they've died protecting what was precious, they've died old and wrinkly surrounded by loved ones, what I thought was happy but here we are, you miserable two!" he crossed his arms and huffed, watching the two older teens watch the scenes of their lives play out before they're eyes. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've let them sit this long in the in-between, crap!".

"They're probably dead by now on the outside so whatever, I'll restart again but it's been over a five hundred and fifty seven years since I got these two sour asses, be happy to crying out loud!" he swung around with his fists held high "get it, happy!" he mussed up his hair crazily in frustration but when he opened his eyes he saw something he'd never seen his charges do.

"They kissed!" he fell back with eyes crazily wide, Sasuke pulled away with a blank stare, Naruto was looking back at him with a surprised look. The blond suddenly stood up with a big blush "S-S-Sasuke!" he held up the sleeve of his coat to his lips, partially obscuring rose cheeks.

The raven took another step in, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder, his arms hesitantly slid around as he held onto the blond "I'm sorry about that" Sasuke said quietly "but I'm so relieved it's over, and I'm happy you kept your promise"

"I was afraid of dying alone, so when you told me we'd die together I was kinda happy, is that weird?" Naruto remained stiff still as he listened to his rival bramble on openly, vulnerably "I didn't know it'd be like this though, the fact you're here makes… I love you Naruto" the blond flinched as Sasuke pulled away, it was an unusual sight to have those cold, dark, hate filled eyes look at him gently, regretfully.

"I've always loved you, more than everyone else" when the first tear finally fell Naruto brought up his hand and wiped it away, keeping his hand there his face relaxed and something appeared to click in place "I'm sorry Sasuke" his tanned fingers passed through the black locks and the Shinigami backed away "oy"

"I was too dense to see that, it's all over now so let's not lie to each other anymore, I loved you the most too" Naruto rested their foreheads together with a small smile as Sasuke's tears continued to fall "I'm glad we died together, I would have regretted never knowing this" Sasuke cried even harder as Naruto touched him gently, rubbing circles into his back and holding him, telling him things softly, calling his name again and again.

"Sasuke, is it alright? If I kiss you" the dark haired teen nodded and the blond swept in, gently placing his lips on the others. They stilled for a second before Naruto deepened it, Sasuke accepted it and the twilight began to shake all around them. Falling over they held tightly onto one another "I love you" the blond said in between kisses as the twilight began to crumble away, land falling away around them into an abyss "I love you too" they smiled at one another before dipping back into a kiss as the land they were on crumbled, and they fell into the death zone.

The Shinigami remained floating, watching as the two fell into the abyss, holding on tightly as they disappeared from his sight "kah?"

He fazed back into his room, with his pedestal of clear water, fuzzily he watched as the first of the two boys was born. "Did you think of a name, Fugaku?" Mikoto asked as she held the small, frail baby "Sasuke"

This time around instead of having Naruto go the route that secured him a future wife and children he gave the option to chase the obsidian child into the woods, into the darkness. Instead of having a simple crush on Sakura, the Shinigami refocused the blonds attention to Sasuke, throughout their academy days he only paid attention to Sasuke, he chased him and before long a comfortable friendship came along from it.

When they graduated and became team seven Sakura became bolder because her energy wasn't zapped by Naruto's affections, as a matter of fact it appeared more like she viewed him as a rival. She often tried to get friendly with Sasuke but was rebounded by Naruto "Don't touch him without permission Sakura" he often said and her green eyes glowered up at him "You touch him familiarly, idiot!" Naruto pulled back his hand from Sasuke's forearm "This isn't the same thing!" he'd shout back.

Time went on and the aggravation began to build in the blond, and even in the black haired preteen as Sakura continued to push her affections on heavily. One time she pulled him close enough to almost kiss but he just reacted by shoving her a distance and running away.

Naruto found him in the woods sitting hugging his knees and sat beside Sasuke "are you ok?" he asked and the shinigami watched nearby "I hate her, she's too much!" Naruto paused and stared down in deliberation before he reached out "It's ok, it's only a short time before we become chunin, hang in there" his put his hand onto the others arm as Sasuke's eye peeked out at the blond and a painful glare came about "You don't understand, idiot".

"I get it, I get it" the blond replied easily with a grin, his hand travelled up, sliding past the shoulder, up into the others hair, playing with the fabric of his hitaite. Sasuke shivered and his face heated up "Idiot, if you do that…" tanned fingers slid past the ear and the black haired boy flinched with a moan, clapping his hand over his mouth he glared at the shocked blond "Idiot, I'll kill you" he shouted as he stood and began to walk away, Naruto stood momentarily in shock before a knowing smile appeared "Oy! Sasuke, make that sound for me again"

"Idiot!" Naruto chased after him as he grumbled.

"Sakura-san has her own room, naturally so do I, so you boys have to share!" Kakashi said happily, inside he was waiting for a reaction "Ara? Aren't you mad, jealous?" Naruto looked up at him with open eyes as he remarked honestly "No, I like being with Sasuke" the single eye watched as said person tensed, Sasuke looked away but a tinge of pink was noticeable on his cheeks "no fun" the man whined but he observed the two as they stood together closely, Naruto's hand brushed against Sasuke's just slightly, to Kakashi's surprise the other boy brushed back.

' _ah I see_ '

"Neh Sasuke, let's sleep together!" The raven teen shoved back the pillow the other put onto his futon "no". The blond crawled over, slipping under the covers "let's share then" Sasuke tried shoving him away "It's no good if you don't try harder to resist me Sasuke" the blond slid over onto his elbow as his other arm lazily over the others abdomen, he traced the hip bone casually and the boy shivered, his face heating up and he squeezed his eyes shut "Don't"

"I can't?" replied the blond into his ear, his tongue slipped out and slid against the lobe "Sasuke, I like you, it's no good to keep letting me do this if you don't want it" tanned fingers dipped lower, tracing Sasuke's thigh "Is it no good?" he asked quietly and the ravens flew wide open as those tanned fingers slipped into his inner thigh, grasping it lightly. "That's not it!" he shouted as his body shivered heavily at the sensation "Naruto" his chest rose and fell as the blond pulled him closer yet "Can I?" blue eyes were lidded, and a familiar calm was on the blonds face "Sasuke?" He glared at the blond before he reached up and grasped the others nightshirt, pulling him in close and kissing him roughly. He pulled away panting before saying "finish what you started, idiot"

"Sasuke your too much" perverted noises were made and said person was holding on tightly as he was pressed into the wall rhythmically "Your cute when you try to hold it in" Naruto whispered and the raven haired teen shivered with a low mewl "Naruto, more"

"It's no good, I'm getting close" Sasuke shakily sucked in breath after breath, his vision was getting fuzzy as heat buried in his hips grew larger and larger "Naruto, Naruto" he called out and was pressed against the wall, held tight and kissed harder "Sasuke"

Blue eyes shaded by him looked at with heatedly, he felt like he was melting from that gaze "coming" he whispered and his body tensed and he clung to the other and the pleasure ebbed on with each thrust "Sasuke, love you-" the blond kissed him with a deep moan as he followed.

"Those two, they've always been close don't you think?" a black figure sat nearby the two nameless girls chatting amiably, he observed his charges sitting a distance eating their lunches, a smaller distance away was a pinkette he had come to know familiarly.

Casually he made his way over and sat beside her. She shakily picked up a small chunk of food and blearily stared at it, never falling tears obstructing her vision "I'm sorry" he said to unhearing ears, smiling at unseeing eyes "I've made you, and many other people happy in other timelines, you've had babies, been with the love of your life, died happily beside him but… it was at the cost of his happiness"

Glancing over Sasuke was enamoured in Naruto's story about something or other, but only he could tell exactly how involved the black haired boy was, he'd seen the expression a thousand times, among millions of other expressions. He'd seen it when the girl he was sitting next to had given birth to their only daughter, and when that daughter excelled in her training. But he hated to admit he'd never seen it directed at Sakura, who currently ate bitterly but he hoped she'd move on.

It was a shame, those two he'd lament sometimes, of all the timelines thus far he actually thinks it might come into fruition, the final timeline that was the determining factor of whether or not he'd graduate from being a junior Shinigami to a full fledged Shinigami. And it was only sixteen years in on this go of it.

Staring with soulless eyes he floated over to the two, and wondered at them "you two were destined to be alone in the world, so I've changed the circumstances again and again but it seems you'd rather die without leaving behind heirs, families to keep your lines going. You've had each other in every timeline but it was never enough was it? Friends, brothers, enemies, like revolving magnets your immediately attracted to each other regardless of what's between you" the minutest detail between the two now was their pinky fingers crossed together, it was a small touch, little effort but he could see on their faces it pleased them a great deal, a secret affair.

"It's fine, totally fine" the blond said waving his hand back and forth "I've got Sasuke, I don't need marriage interviews" he said and froze as his friends stopped in their tracks, turning back at him with shocked, and disturbed expressions "ah, I said it"

The blond sank a little "Please don't tell anyone" he begged as Kiba came to his senses, Akamaru howled as he shouted "I knew it, I totally knew something was going on between you too, your too close for guys!"

"Isn't that weird, for two guys?" remarked Choji.

"I thought you would have taken to a nice girl, that guys kind of a prick, isn't he?" Naruto fussed with his hair before answering with a small flush on his cheeks "He isn't, I don't know why but I love him, that's all"

"Gross" Kiba said as he mock shivered "Fine by me though! More Hinata-chan for me then"

In the middle of the war his charges were separated for long periods of time, they're aggravation of it was clear to him but other people were less empathetic, because they were men it shouldn't be a problem even if they were together like that.

Both almost died and then that was it, they left together, completely ending their involvement with the war, and with Konoha. Alone they roamed the lands, exploring unknown territory, enjoying each other freely and before long years passed by them, the Shinigami observed them and their simpleton lives, he wondered if this was a waste in the end because he couldn't figure those two being happy with their current predicament, there was no action and the most they did was spar, no great battles, no Akatsuki.

The one thing that bothered him was the fact that the moon eye plan hadn't come into play either, several timelines his charges had been trapped in it, although he wouldn't know what their 'happiest' dreams were because he had to wait 60 years for their physical bodies to die, it was very boring watching the pseudo cocoons. He could go and take a look but he didn't really care all that much.

They lived like hobos actually, sleeping under the stars (on the flipside, in the rain) and went wherever they pleased, sometimes they'd anonymously save some villages because Naruto's messiah complex but their outward involvement was very minimal, superficial bland conversations with other people.

He contemplated who won the war, and who saved the world from the plan he'd seen play out time and time again but it seemed that the world moved on without the two men he was in charge of, they did as they pleased.

Now both men were in their early forties, having travelled the nations for 20 years they looked back at the land they were currently departing "Sasuke" the blond man said with a stern look "we don't have to do this" the other mans looked at him with a strangely confident look "I know" he replied "but no one said we can't, did they?" he shuffled a little closer, both their cloaks flickered in the wind and their gloved hands grasped one another as they watched their homeland disappear from sight, never to be seen again.

They're had been rumours of land far out on the ocean, as big if not bigger than the one they were leaving behind, with millions upon millions of small groups of people, speaking different languages and different customs abundant, out there beyond the horizon. Far away from the mess of war torn Konoha, Suna, Kuma, and every other nation; still quibbling over land, power and still hunting the blond to entrap him in it all.

Sasuke leaned his head on the blonds shoulder, his shoulder length black hair fell across one eye "I'm relieved" he mumbled with a sigh, the blond shifted and kissed the others head softly, blinking a few times he let out a loud sigh "Were really doing this" a grin split his face and he pulled the other into a big bear hug, disturbing Sasuke's calmness "I'm so excited!" he shouted, giddy laughter emitted as he squeezed the raven haired man roughly.

Sasuke smiled back, closing his eyes when the blond drew his face in, the remnants of laughter lining his lips "I love you Sasuke"

"Love you too"

"Hey... Ren?"

"Ren is that you, oh man it has been ages, where've you been?"

"On assignment" the newly Shinigami stated in a daze, his new found wings trailed behind him and he kept checking to make sure the hulking weight was indeed them, not something unusual in his imagination "oh hey you got your wings, amazing, look how big they are!" the other Shinigami said as it flitted around him in excitement "they're just lovely, wow, so how was your last assignment, last I heard you had those two from the Shinobi timeline?"

"Yeah, uh yeah" Ren looked off into the same Shinigami temple he knew and loved and stared off into it "Yeah, it was definitely, some assignment heh" a grin burst onto his face and laughter spilled out from his haunting mouth "what a trip, y'know I was there for some 600 years!"

Hey, just a fun death story, because y'know, people die.

Anyway leave a review if you liked the fic, if not then,

Bye!


End file.
